HotelAdventure
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat plan a vacation, they go to a hotel in San Francisco and they run into Stacey Dillsen. Guest apperances of Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam do you want to go on a vacation?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat. Where do you want to go?" Sam said.

"Let's go to San Francisco. I found a cool hotel for us to stay in." Cat said.

"Wow it does look cool. I wonder who all lives there." Sam said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"I don't know." Sam said.

(Transitions to San Francisco)

(Cheer Applause)

"Hey Mark I'm going out for a while." Stacey Dillsen says.

"Okay honey." Mark Del Figgalo said.

"I'll be back." Stacey said as she sees Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese.

"Hi Stacey." Quinn says.

(Cheer Applause)

"Oh hi Quinn it's nice to see you again." Stacey said.

"You too." Stacey said.

"Sup Stacey." Logan said.

"Hi Logan." Stacey said.

"Is it cool if we come over for a while?" Logan said.

"Sure. I'm going out for a walk but Mark is in there so you can chat with him til I get back." Stacey said.

"Okay." Logan said.

"Alright. Have a nice walk." Quinn said.

"Don't get hurt." Mark said.

"I will and I'll try not to get hurt Mark." Stacey said.

"LOL." Mark said.

Chapter 2

"How far away is that hotel Cat?" Sam said.

"Not too far. We should be there in about 40 minutes." Cat said.

"Oh that's not too far." Sam said.

"Yeah. You ready?" Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Kay Kay, let's go." Cat said.

"Alight." Sam said.

"I wonder why we barely see Dice now." Cat said.

"I heard he moved to Fresno." Sam said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"I don't know. I guess since Goomer moved far away from here, Dice decided to move to Fresno." Sam said.

"Oh. There's the apartment." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Hi I'm Cat Valentine." Cat said.

"Sam Puckett." Sam said.

"Do you have any available rooms?" Cat said.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry we don't." The manager said.

"They can stay with me in my hotel room." Stacey said.

"Stacey you're letting me and Cat stay with you for our vacation?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Stacey said.

"You're not mad at us anymore?" Cat said.

"No I'm not mad. I do forgive you for what you did in 2013. Besides, we all make mistakes." Stacey said.

"Yeah we know." Cat said.

Chapter 3

"Hey everyone I'm back." Stacey said.

"What are Sam and Cat doing here?" Mark said.

"They're staying with us while they're on vacation." Stacey said.

"No way you're Sam from iCarly." Quinn said.

"We loved iCarly." Logan said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"I'm Quinn." Quinn said.

"Logan." Logan said.

"I'm Cat." Cat said.

"Oh like the animal?" Logan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. I'm just saying you're named after the animal and I love cats." Logan said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Cat didn't you have red hair?" Stacey said.

"Yeah but I dyed it to brown because it's my natural hair color." Cat said.

"Oh." Stacey said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Your brown hair does look cool." Mark said.

"Thank you Mark." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Mark said.

"Hey Quinn weren't you from Seattle?" Sam said.

"Yeah then I moved here to San Francisco to go to PCA." Quinn said.

"Nice." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"Anyone want some chips and dip?" Mark said.

"I'll have some chips and dip." Sam said.

"Here you go." Mark said.

"Thank you Mark." Sam said.

"So Cat is there a reason you dyed your hair brown?" Stacey said.

"This was my original hair color. I dyed it red when I joined Hollywood Arts back in 2008 but it wasn't healthy for my hair so I dyed it back to brown." Cat said.

"Oh." Stacey said.

"Hey Stacey do you have any sodas?" Quinn said.

"Yeah. I got Pepsi and Cola." Stacey said.

"Could I have a Cola please?" Quinn said.

"Sure. Anyone else want a soda?" Stacey said.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Logan said.

"Cola please." Mark said.

"I'll have a Cola." Sam said.

"Pepsi please." Cat said.

"Here you go." Stacey said handing everyone their soda.

"Thanks Stacey." Quinn said.

"Thank you Stacey." Logan said.

"Thanks." Mark said.

"Thank you Stacey." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Yep." Stacey said.

"Hey Stacey where's your kid?" Sam said.

"He's spending the night at his friends." Stacey said.

"Oh cool." Sam said.

"Yeah." Stacey said.

Chapter 5

"This is actually a pretty cool place you guys got here." Cat said.

"Thank you Cat." Stacey said.

"How long have you and Mark been living here?" Quinn said.

"Sometime after we graduated from Pacific Coast Academy." Stacey said.

"Really?" Logan said.

"Yeah." Mark said.

""You guys have been living here for 10 years?" Quinn asked.

"Uhh yeah." Mark said.

"Pretty much." Stacey said.

"Wow." Logan said.

"How old is your son?" Sam said.

"He just turned 8 a couple weeks ago." Stacey said.

"Oh okay." Sam said.

"Why?" Mark said.

"I was just wondering." Sam said.

"Okay." Stacey said.

"Stacey remember when you had a crush on Logan?" Quinn said.

"Yeah but I got over it and fell in love with Mark." Stacey said.

"I'm surprised you remember that from a decade ago." Mark said.

"Why?" Quinn said.

"Well not many people can remember stuff from a long time ago." Sam said.

"Sam's right." Logan said.

"I guess that came back to me." Quinn said.

"Well I guess a lot of stuff does come back to you." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"I think Cat and I are going to go now." Sam said.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Stacey said.

"Yeah. We'll try to come back soon." Sam said.

"Yeah we'll try." Cat said.

"Okay. Well bye." Stacey said.

"Bye guys." Mark said.

"See ya guys." Logan said.

"Peace." Quinn said.

"Okay, see ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Wait could I get a selfie for Instagram?" Quinn said.

"Sure." Sam said.

(Quinn takes a selfie of her, Logan, Stacey, Mark, Sam, and Cat)

"Thank you." Quinn said.

"You're welcome. Well bye." Sam said.

"Try to come back soon." Stacey said.

"We'll try." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Stacey said.

"Later." Logan said.

"Goodbye." Quinn said.

"See ya." Mark said.

Chapter 7

"I had a good vacation, what about you Sam?" Cat said.

"I had a great time. San Francisco is nice, but it was a little bit chilly there." Sam said.

"Yeah apparently it's always chilly there." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah right now it's 60 degrees there." Cat said.

"Oh damn." Sam said.

"Yeah. Next time we go on vacation, let's go to Florida." Cat said.

"Okay. I heard it's nice there and I heard there's always tsunamis there so I hope we don't get caught in one." Sam said.

"Okay. It turns out that October is next month." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm going to get cleaned up and get some Halloween stuff all ready for next month." Cat said.

"Okay. I'll probably shower after you." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Too bad we can't trick or treat now since you're 18 and I'm almost 21." Sam said.

"Yeah but when we go to the store, I'll buy some candy." Cat said.

"Okay. Well have a nice shower." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.


End file.
